Electrified vehicles such as battery-electric vehicles (BEVs), plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEVs), mild hybrid-electric vehicles (MHEVs), or full hybrid-electric vehicles (FHEVs) contain an energy storage device, such as a high voltage (HV) battery. A power inverter can be electrically connected between the battery and any electric machines to convert direct current from the battery to alternating current for the electric machines. The power inverter may also convert alternating current from the electric machines to direct current for the battery.